a jigsaw puzzle with too many odd ends
by Lady Merlin
Summary: a weird name, but cute... not really normal. is a danny nova will thing... oneshot!


Heyy! This is my first time writing for W.I.T.C.H. it might as well be my last. I just read one magazine, and being the psychotic fluff lover I am, going to write a small fluff thingy. No violence, no story line, nothing. It just popped into my mind, so hell, I thought I'd write it… I think her name is Will. Yeah! That's it! Let the story begin!

Mat… The name echoed in her head. Mat. He was the guy she had thought she had liked. After the last battle (A/N: I have no idea if there is such a thing, but ah well, it is fanfiction!) when Mat (A/N: that is the muggle dude's name right?)(sorry, am a Harry Potter nut) had died accidentally finding out about the W.I.T.C.H's. Well, he had been killed more like… Will was going to get them. Whoever had done it, she was going to get them.

She had just begun dating him, and was about to tell him her secret, when she had been pulled into an attack in space. When she returned, she had found everything ruined. The restraunt they been in had been blasted to pieces, along with everything inside. Will could only clutch her heart (A/N: the pendant) and pray that Mat had gone to a better place.

None of her friends had been able to console her. The loss was too great. He had been her crush for ages. Had. **Had.** What right did the forces have to take an innocent? (A/N: ok, people, I'm screwing up here. The story's there, but I'm bringing in the charmed and star wars. Forgive me, but you get the idea right? If not, email me) She sobbed into her pillow and outside her mother worried. Her daughter wasn't depressed, was she? (A/N: aw, so motherly!) But what caused Will to sob was not the loss of a mere friend, but the loss of someone loved, from a long time ago, Danny Nova… (A/N: Wow…)

The next day, a Saturday… How on earth was she going to get through this? She wasn't going to make it through this. There was no way. She slowly made her way to the place they practice (A/N: ok, I'm screwing up. I have no idea of the names, the places, the story. Never mind. Love doesn't need planning…)

Sitting there, she stared up at the skies and wondered about all the battles that had taken place up there. All those horrible wars in which innocent souls were lost, like Mat's. That was all she could think about. Danny, no, Mat. ARGH! She needed to get a grip, but that thought was on the minority list. She wondered if her battles were worth it. Was it worth it being a witch? Stop it Will! Of course it is! But it's changed me! Inside! But you know, you're still the same! You love, you feel, you hope! Isn't that human? You aren't alien, you're special… she argued with a voice in her head.

A tear spilled out of the corner of her eye, and she felt a presence. Looking up, she saw someone she had not been expecting… She jumped up. "Danny…" she whispered. He smiled. "What the hell! Am I hallucinating?"

Danny grinned. His brown eyes sparkled with the liveliness that was him. (were his eyes brown?) "Naah. I just wanted to see you. I've been trying to pop in nowadays, but what with your new friend" he raised an eyebrow suggestively and she blushed, "I didn't think it would be a good idea to pop in randomly."

She smiled. "So how are things in your land?"

"Good I suppose. Here?"

"Cool. Hell Danny I missed you."

"I missed you too" he said embracing her in what he hoped was a brotherly hug, but in his mind, were thoughts of kissing her lips, holding her tight, taking away her pain…

But Will had not forgotten those words he had spoken to her that day… "I wasn't lying, about liking you…" and she was not likely to forget.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" Will asked.

"You wanted me to come?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah Danny. I've been hoping everyday…" she said sadly. Danny knew that she must be exaggerating. He just knew it! But he checked her mind anyway…

In there, he saw the truth… more that the truth too… He saw in her mind flashes of him, and holding him… He saw her devotion and love… He saw her desperate cover up with Mat. He saw through her facade… He pulled out of a long hug…

Looking in her eyes, the devotion was clear. He leaned towards her and hesitated, but sliding her hand to the back of his head, she drew him in for a kiss. He placed his lips on hers and embraced her in warm loving arms.

At the touch of his lips, Will knew that he was the one… The magic in that one touch. The absolute love and tenderness… Everything… She fit in with him, like a jigsaw puzzle. Like, a jigsaw with too many odd parts…


End file.
